Ti Amore
by Ranesha
Summary: James mencintai Lily Evans bukan? Lalu mengapa ia malah duduk bersama Snape di tepi danau hitam?


Severus mencoba mengulang kembali kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Seperti biasa, ia akan memulai dengan bangun pagi. Oh ayolah, kalau kau tidak bangun pagi, bagaimana bisa kau memulai harimu? Kemudian mandi, memakai seragam, pergi ke Great Hall untuk sarapan, menuju kelas transfigurasi, di jahili Potter dan teman-teman idiotnya, kembali ke Great Hall untuk makan siang, menuju kelas Charm, lalu pergi ke black lake untuk bersantai... Dan sekarang ia disini, di Black Lake, dengan James Freaking Potter duduk tepat disebelahnya. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Prankster Jahannam satu ini? Tidakkah ia puas menjahili Severus sekali sehari? Tak tahukah ia bahwa dengan berada sedekat ini dengan Severus, James dengan sukses membuat jantung Severus berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan juga membuat seluruh darah di nadinya menjalar menuju wajahnya dan membuat wajah Severus memerah? Tidak tahukah James bahwa Severus diam-diam mencintainya? Walaupun ia tahu bahwa James mencintainya balik adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Siapa sih warga Hogwarts yang tidak tahu bahwa James mencintai sahabat Severus, Lily Evans? Bahkan para house-elves tahu akan hal itu.

"Apa maumu Potter?" Tanya Severus sedatar mungkin. Ia tidak mau James tahu bahwa Severus itu nervous saat berada didekatnya.

"Duduk. Tidakkah kau bisa mellihatnya Snape?" Jawab James kelewat santai. Sumpah Severus ingin sekali mengutuk makhluk disampingnya saat ini. Tak peduli bahwa ia mencintai makhluk gila disebelahnya.

"Har-har. Lucu sekali Potter. Kau berbakat menjadi seorang pelawak, aku yakin orang tuamu itu akan bangga jika melihat putra mereka menjadi pelawak nomor satu se-Britania Raya." Ucap Severus datar, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya yang terganggu karena kehadiran Potter, yaitu bersantai. Severus selalu merasa nyaman berada disini, memandang permukaan danau Hitam yang tenang... Well, tidak terlalu tenang sih, mengingat kalau di dalam danau tinggal sekoloni merpeople dan juga cumi raksasa. Perlahan namun pasti, belaian angin sepoi sepoi di penghujung Mei dan juga suasana yang nyaman menyebabkan kantuk mendatangi Severus. Ia tidak tahu kapan tubuhnya mulai tertarik grafitasi tubuh seorang James Potter, ia juga tidak tahu kapan James Potter memindahkan tubuhnya dari duduk bersebelahan menjadi duduk dipangkuannya. Pokoknya yang Severus tahu sebelum ia terlelap adalah ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Rasa yang sudah lama tak pernah menghampirinya, jadi secara tidak sadar ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya kepelukan James dan menghirup aroma Cemara yang menguar dari tubuh kapten tim Gryffindor itu.

James hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Severus yang semakin menyamankan dirinya dipelukannya. Dan harus James akui tingkah Severus itu imut. Iya, James tahu kok kalau kata imut dan Severus Snape tidak bisa disandingkan, tapi Severus benar-benar imut. James berani bersumpah. James yakin Severus adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang keimutannya bisa meebihi kecantikan seorang Lily Evans, gadis Gryffindor yang menurut kabar burung yang berlalu adalah incaran seorang James Potter. Astaga, bahkan kedua orang tuanya tertawa ketika James memberitahu mereka. Dan jangan lupakan ketiga sahabatnya, mereka juga tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kabar burung itu sampai ketelinga mereka. Karena mereka tahu yang James incar itu bukan Evans, tapi Severus Snape. Si pemuda imut, jenius Ramuan. James tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa ia malah menjahili Severus jika iamenyukai pemuda itu bukan? Ayolah kalian pasti familiar dengan frase seseorang pemuda akan menjahili gadis yang ia sukai untuk membuat gadis itu melihat kearahnya.

Dengan perlahan tangan James terangkat untuk mengelus pucuk surai hitam yang kini bersandar dibahunya. Aroma citrus dan juga asphodel menghujami indra penciuman James. Aroma khas Severus. James bisa merasakan kelembutan surai hitam itu ketika bertemu dengan telapak tangannya. Sesekali bibirnya menghujami pucuk kepala itu dengan kecupan kecupan singkat, dan dapat ia lihat setiap kali ia mengecup pucuk kepala itu semakin tenang pula tidur Severus dalam pangkuannya. Hah... Jika terus begini James akan semakin mencintai Severus Snape. Lihatlah sepasang bulu mata hitam lentik yang membingkai kedua manik obsidian miliknya, rambut hitam sebahunya yang sangat lembut, bibir pink yang penuh dan minta dicium, hidung mungil yang lucu, kulit seputih porselain dan pipi putih yang selalu merona merah setiap kali James berada didekatnya. Merlin, makhluk di pangkuannya sangat sempurna. Dengan perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu tidur Severus, James mengambil buku transfigurasinya dan membaca ulang kurikulum tahun tersebut mengingat ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Dan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan James akan memulai tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Tak terasa sudah enam tahun ia meneror kastil ini. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu jika kau menikmatinya.

Dan begitulah anggota lain The Marauders menemukan James satu jam kemudian. Tangan kiri memeluk erat Severus dan tangan kanan menopang buku yang ia baca. Kali ini sudah berganti menjadi Ramuan. Mengejutkan bukan? Seorang James Potter berdediksi dalam pelajarannya. Sebenarnya menurut pengakuan The Marauders exc-James, James adalah anggota terajin di Marauders bahkan melebihi Remus. Ia selalu mengerjakan pr-nya saat mereka bersantai di Dorms setelah makan malam, dan James adalah peraih posisi pertama di Hogwarts lalu disusul oleh Remus kemudian Severus lalu Lily Evans. Iya, mengejutkan bukan?

"Aww Moony, lihatlah James kecil kita sudah tumbuh dewasa." Bisik Sirius, karena ia tahu jika ia membangunkan Severus, James akan menguncinya diluar dorms. Maaf tapi Sirius tidak mau tidur selain di dorm mereka yang hangat.

"Kau benar Sirius, Jamie kecil kita sudah tumbuh dewasa. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan kita bahwa ia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya." Balas Remus juga berbisik. Ingat, jika James marah maka stok coklat Remus akan berkurang. Karena James lah yang selalu ingat untuk kemballi mere-stok coklat Remus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya James tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca. Ketiga temannya hanya menggelegkan kepala mereka dan langsung duduk di sebelah kanan James dengan Sirius tepat disampingnya, disusul dengan Reums lalu yang terakhir adalah Peter. Mereka menikmati suasana danau hitam yang tenang dan nyaman. Ternyata rasa kantuk akibat ketenangan danau hitam juga merasuki mereka bertiga, perlahan ketiga Marauders mulai tumbang dan menyerahkan diri ke alam Morpheus. Sirius memilih menelentangkan tubuhnya tepat disamping James dan merengek agar James mengelus kepalanya agar ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. James dengan berat hati mengiayakan permintaan Sirius. Ia menggunakan mantra untuk menjaga bukunya tetap di udara dan membalik secara otomatis setiap kali James selesai membaca halaman tersebut. Remus memilih tidur di dada Sirius, dan Peter memilih menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon.

Severus mengerang sedikit ketika ia menyadari ada beban berat yang menimpa pucuk kepalanya. Dengan perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk kembali menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Ketika sadar dimana posisinya saat ini seluruh darahnya kembali menjalar menuju wajahnya, meronakan pipi putih Severus. Merlin, bagaimana caranya ia bisa berakhir dipangkuan James? Jantungnya kembali berdegub dua kali lebih cepat dan rasa familiar kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kembali memenuhi perutnya. Ingin rasanya Severus ditelan bumi.

"Sudah bangun sleepyhead? Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?" Tanya sebuah suara dari atas kepala Severus. Dan Severus baru menyadari bahwa beban di atas kepalanya adalah kepala James Potter. Sepertinya James merasa membaca buku dengan menyandarkan kepalanya keatas kepala orang terkasih itu jauh lebih nyaman. Karena tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Severus hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya keleher James. Berharap rona merah yang menjajah wajahnya cepat berlalu.

"Apakah kau lapar? Kalau iya, aku akan meminta seorang house elf untuk membawakan kita makanan. Ini belum jam makan malam soalnya. Kita masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum makan malam." Info James santai. Seolah memiliki seorang Severus Snape diatas pangkuannya adalah suatu kebiasaan sehari-hari.

"Ya, aku ingin cheesecake strawberry dan juga milkshake strawberry. Jangan lupakan starwberry segarnya juga." Balas Severus secara otomatis. Ia baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan setelah house elf yang dipanggil James kembali dengan makanan pesanannya. Merlin, Severus benar-benar ingin ditelan bumi rasanya.

"Hee... Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sweettooth Sev. Kalau aku jujur lebih memilih blueberry dibanding strawberry. Dan akan lebih memilih Butterbeer dibandingkan Milkshake." Balas James masih dengan kepala yang menyandar diatas kepala Severus.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Potter. Dan bisakah kau jauhkan kepalamu itu? Berat tahu." Rengek Severus secara tidak sadar. Bibir pinknya sedikit maju membentuk cemberut imut yang sangat menggemaskan apalagi dengan pipi yang menggembung sebelah. Dan percayalah Severus akan menyanggahnya sampai seratus juta tahun kedepan jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia cemberut sekaligus merengek di pangkuan James Potter.

"Tidak mau. Nyaman tahu begini." Jawab James santai dan dengan sengaja menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara helaian hitan itu serta mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Severus. Buku Defensenya masih terbang di depannya dan sesekali membalik saat James sudah selesai membaca satu halaman.

"Tapi itu berat James, please?" Pinta Severus pelan. Dengan berat hati James menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Dan James hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat melihat ekspresi Severus, dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit dimajukan dan pipi yang menggembung sebelah. James tahu Severus itu imut, ia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak lama. Tapi, ini? THIS IS CUTENESS OVERLOAD OH MY GOD!

James yang sudah tidak tahan melihat keimutan Severus langsung menangkup kedua pipi Severus dan mencium Severus tepat di bibirnya. Severus tentu saja terkejut dengan aksi James, namun perlahan ia membalas ciuman James. Ia bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir James menyentuh bibirnya. James dengan lembut melumat bibir pink yang sudah lama ingin ia rasakan. Dan James sejujurnya tidak kecewa. Rasa bibir Severus bahkan jauh lebih manis dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Bagaimana sih ada orang dengan bibir selembut dan semanis ini. Perlahan James melesakkan lidahnya menuju bibir Severus meminta izin agar bisa mengeksplorasi mulut Severus. Dengan sedikit ragu, Severus mengizinkan lidah James untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa. Kedua tangannya sepertinya menemukan jalan untuk menggenggam erat jubah yang dipakai James. Ia juga bisa merasakan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Namun, mereka harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen tak bisa tertahankan lagi.

James menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Severus, menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Bibir kemerahan karena ciuman, pipi yang merona dan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal, Severus terlihat sangat indah dimata James. Perlahan ia mengecup kembali bibir yang baru saja ia serang dengan lembut sebelum memerangkap Severus dalam sebuah pelukan. James bisa merasakan Severus sedikit tidak yakin untuk membalas pelukannya. Namun, perlahan James merasakan kedua lengan Severus juga memeluk erat dirinya, dan James juga merasakan bahwa Severus juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang James.

"Ehm... Jamie, jika acara bermesraannya sudah selesai, bisakah aku meminta makanan yang tersaji disini?"Tanya Sirius dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Akhirnya James berhasil mencium Severus juga.

"Kau perusak suasana Padfoot." Gerutu James kesal. Ia lupa kalau The Marauders tadi menyusulnya dan berakhir tidur disini juga. Walaupun begitu, James masih belum melepas pelukannya dari Severus.

"Aku bertanya bisa tidak aku meminta makanannya? Jam makan malam baru akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi." Tanya Sirius sekali lagi.

"Tidak, kalau kau mau makanan pergi ke dapur sana." Balas James acuh.

"Dasar pelit." Sahut Sirius sebelum mengajak Remus dan Peter ke dapur, sekaligus memberi privasi pada sahabat rusanya satu itu.

"Sejak kapan mereka ada disana?" Tanya Severus tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari dada James. Astaga, dia sangat malu saat ini.

"Sejak tadi kau tertidur. Tenang saja, mereka juga tidur kok." Jawab James sambil memberi pucuk kepala Severus sebuah kecupan (lagi).

"Mmmm... Kenapa kau menciumku? Aku masih berada dibawah asumsi bahwa kau-" "mencintai Lily Evans. Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak mencintai Evans tahu. Sejak awal aku memang sudah mencintaimu Sev, tapi kupikir para fansku tidak terima kalau aku mencintai seorang laki-laki jadi, mereka menyebarkan rumor bahwa aku sebenarnya menyukai Evans." Ucap James memotong ucapan Severus. Severus yang sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan James hanya bisa semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada James dan menggumamkan jawabannya.

"Sev, kalau ngomong yang jelas dong. Aku ga ngerti tahu." Balas James sedikit menggoda Severus.. Sejujurnya, James punya gambaran luas tentang apa yang digumamkan Severus. Tapi, ia ingin jawaban langsung dari mulut Severus.

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Bisik Severus pelan, namun tidak sangat pelan agar James bisa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya James. Sekarang diamlah dan ambilkan aku cheesecake ku."

"Baiklah Mrs. Potter, apakah kau juga mau milkshakemu sekalian?" Tanya James sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cheesecake milik Severus.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi aku ingin beberapa butir strawberry please?" Pinta Severus kali ini.

"As you wish il mio amore." Balas James sambil memberikan Severus makanan yang ia inginkan.

"James?" Panggil Severus setelah mereka berdua selesai memakan makanan yang disajikan house elf tadi.

"Si Amore mio?" Sahut James dengan accent Italia palsunya.

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu"

"Che cosa e' caro?"

"Hu?"

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Oh, kau memanggilku Mrs. Potter tadi"

"Si, naturalmente. Ibuku masih menjabat sebagai Lady Potter. Nanti jika ayahku sudah menyerahkan jabatan sebagai Lord Potter padaku baru aku akan memanggilmu Lady Potter"

"Maksudmu, kau akan menikahiku?"

"Nel battito del cuero bambino"

"Aku tidak mengerti Italia James"

"Dalam sekejap sayang"

"I love you"

"Ti amo fino alla Luna e ritorno"

"I love you to the moon and back?"

"Si"

"Ti amo tremila, James"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton Avengers il mio amore. Tapi, I love you three thousand too"

_**FINIRE**_

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca_

_Maaf jika James dan Severusnya OOC_

3 Love you All 3

translate

***Si, naturalmente = yes, of course.**

***il mio amore = my love**

***si amore mio? = yes my love?**


End file.
